


Woman In Her Bath

by mynameisnoneya



Series: The Crown of Love [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And They Still Have Three Kids, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artists, Bathtub Sex, But Now They Are Divorced, Cersei Lannister and Jaime Lannister Are Not Related, Declarations Of Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jaime and Cersei Aren't Siblings, Living Together, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Post-Divorce, Sex, They were married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/pseuds/mynameisnoneya
Summary: Thanks to Jaime, Sansa enjoys a wonderful soak in the tub after a stressful day, thanks to his ex-wife. Luckily for her, things just keep getting better and better as the night wears on.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: The Crown of Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944088
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Woman In Her Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written from a prompt given to me by Janina, my good friend and fellow Jaimsa aficionado, who was feeling under the weather and needed a little pick-me-up. I hope you enjoy this one, Janina! And for those of you out there who have stopped by to visit, this tale is a continuation of a series I started long ago called _The Crown of Love._ Feel free to read the other stories in my series if you'd like more backstory on these two lovebirds!
> 
> FYI, I'm not tagging Jaime and Cersei as a past relationship on purpose. It seemed easier and less likely to get me in hot water with Jersei fans. Ship and let ship as always - just don't try to sink mine!
> 
> Please note that I made sure to tag any and all characters that appear in this work, whether they have a speaking role or not.
> 
> General disclaimer: GoT characters and quotes belong to GRMM - I own nor claim nothing!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please let me know by leaving comments and kudos!

With the hubbub of the New Year’s Eve party long gone, Sansa sat alone in the antique, claw-foot bathtub in her bathroom, eyes shut tightly while listening to the relaxing spa sounds Jaime had called up on his phone right before he’d left a glass of wine sitting on the floor beside the tub and scooted out so she could enjoy her bath. She could feel the stress melting drop by drop, the tension of the night lifting the longer she enjoyed the bubble bath Jaime had prepared for her. It felt wonderful to be still and to be away from it all. She really needed this respite more than even she was prepared to admit when he’d insisted on it once they’d arrived back home.

Peeling from her eyes the chilled cucumber slices Jaime had handed her to use while taking her bath, Sansa sat up to snag her wine off the tile floor. Her smile widened from ear to ear when she noticed the small plate of food he’d left for her without being asked. She almost moaned when she took a bite of one of the whole wheat crackers with gruyère he’d made for her, she was that hungry. Satisfied for the moment, she washed it down with a sip of her favorite chardonnay and returned to her peaceful soak.

God, she loved him. He understood her and put her needs first. The man really was a knight in shining armor, always riding in to rescue her, which is exactly what he’d done earlier in the evening when he’d asked her if she’d like to abandon the party and head home for more reasons than one.

He knew she’d been busy at the art museum all day and hadn’t bothered stopping long enough for lunch, and by the time she’d managed to make it home – to _their_ home – it was already time to get dressed and to head to the convention center for the art museum’s annual gala event. She was worn out from a long day – no, a long _month_ – of getting ready for the event, and all she’d wanted to was put on her comfy clothes and fluffy socks and sit by the fire with Jaime and Lady. She’d wanted to weasel out of going to the stupid thing, hoping he would agree that staying home and snuggling were far better plans, but alas, he’d talked her into it, citing how hard she’d worked on planning the whole thing and how she really should enjoy the fruits of her labor.

She hadn’t wanted to go, but she caved in easily. She could blame it on him being right, but that wasn’t why. She could blame it on that smile he gave her in the mirror while he was buttoning his white shirt. She could also point the finger at the way he’d told her how proud he was of all her hard work and what she did for the museum. What she really blamed for her acquiescence was the way he’d kissed her right before they’d left their house, so deeply and intensely that her toes almost curled right out of her heels.

By the time they’d arrived at the party, she’d turned her frown upside down thanks to him. She was happy again, but then, she was always happy when Jaime was around. He’d made her laugh with stories of his students and their never-ending quest for extra credit. He’d shared how happy Lady had been when he’d come home early and how chagrined she’d been when he’d found yet another one of his slippers destroyed. He’d even made her stomach flutter when he’d told her how he couldn’t wait to kiss her come midnight since he’d been thinking about it all year. Walking into the gala, Sansa was ready to take on the world again as long as Jaime was by her side.

That was, until she saw Jaime’s ex hanging out at the cash bar.

There was nothing quite like laying eyes on Cersei to make Sansa’s stomach lurch. Sansa had absolutely no idea how her lover’s former wife got invited in the first place. Although Cersei was a big donor to the museum, Sansa had personally seen to it that poor old Cersei’s name had been “accidentally” cut from the event’s guest list. Yet there her nemesis stood, laughing and cavorting with a pack of younger men, the lot of them mesmerized by her like she was a queen holding court. The smug way Cersei had lifted her wine as she and Jaime had passed by made Sansa’s skin crawl.

Cersei wasn’t fooling her. She wasn’t fooling anyone. She was still in love with Jaime, and she wanted him back, even after all these years.

Sansa grimaced. Cersei may be the mother of Jaime’s children, but as far as Sansa was concerned, Cersei could fall off the face of the earth tomorrow and she’d be just fine with that fact.

“How are you doing in there?” she heard Jaime call out to her from the other side of the bathroom door.

She smiled and took a deep breath. It wasn't his fault Cersei was there, and it wasn’t his fault what happened once they arrived. She won’t take out her frustration on him.

“I’m good, thanks,” she called out in return. “You can come in if you want to, you know.”

“I was trying to give you some privacy.”

She snorted. “It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked in every imaginable angle already.” His laughter resonated from outside the door.

“I must admit, I do love studying your form.” The door opened slowly as he stepped in, and she smiled when she saw him. He hadn’t changed into his pajamas yet, still padding around barefoot in his black trousers and tux shirt unbuttoned at the neck with the tie undone and draped around his neck.

“I’m quite a fan of it myself,” Sansa replied, and the way his emerald eyes lit up with both mischief and adoration sent heat straight to her core. Lord help her but he was painfully attractive with his golden hair and chiseled features, all rugged and masculine yet educated and refined. The slight graying at his temples and in his beard gave him a distinguished look, which was enough to make most women swoon in his presence. Lord knows it had caught her attention that night they fell into bed together for the first time.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked, his voice light but sincere.

“Yeah, I’m better.” She inhaled and exhaled slowly, shifting a bit in the water. 

“I’m sorry about what happened.”

Sansa shrugged. “It’s not your fault she was there.”

“That may be, but I’m the one who talked you into going in the first place,” he added, shaking his head in frustration. “If only I’d listened to you, we could’ve stayed in and skipped the whole affair.”

She hated the way he blamed himself for the way his ex-wife treated her. “Jaime, listen to me. It’s not your fault that Cersei hates me.”

“To be fair, she hates everyone,” he said with a scoff. “Well, everyone except her children, which is what Tyrion says is her one redeeming quality. That and her cheekbones.”

Jaime’s attempt at levity made Sansa smile. “She does have lovely cheekbones. I’ll give her that.” Sansa shuffled in the water once again, this time leaning over the edge. She laid her head on her hands and studied him for a moment while he was lost in thought, staring at his floor. “Stop that.”

His eyes met hers. “Stop what?”

“Blaming yourself, that’s what.”

“I’m not - ”

“Yes, you are.”

Jaime sighed. “You’re right. I am.”

“You didn’t invite her to the gala, and you didn’t know she was going to be there. So, see? There’s no reason to beat yourself up over it. What’s done is done. Her words can’t hurt me unless I let them, and I refuse to give her that power over me.”

He swallowed hard, and she watched him closely as he processed what he was about to say. “You’re an amazing woman, do you know that?”

“Of course, I do.” she replied with a wink. “Don’t ever forget it.”

“No, I’m serious,” he continued. “My ex-wife tried to publicly humiliate you in front of the people you work with, but you didn’t take her bait. In fact, you handled yourself with grace and dignity like I’ve never witnessed. And here you sit, alone with me and free to trash Cersei with all you have to give, yet you refrain from doing so.”

Sansa blushed from his praise. “Pfft. She poked fun at my dress and insinuated I was a slut. What else is new?” Laughing off Cersei’s verbal attack, Sansa tried to act like it didn’t bother her when Jaime’s ex made a scene even though deep-down it ripped her guts to shreds. Thank God most everyone at the museum was well-aware of her relationship with the handsome art professor and how badly his former spouse wanted to see their relationship ruined. Otherwise, Olyvar and Loras, two of her colleagues and long-time friends, might not have been so quick to jump in and escort Cersei out of the New Year’s Eve party like they had.

Before she could speak again, Jaime was on his feet. In silence he walked to where she sat in the tub and knelt beside her, his eyes searching her face for something which she did not understand.

“Jaime?”

Still he said nothing while he continued to kneel next to her.

“You’re scaring me,” she said playfully yet meaning every word of it. “What’s wrong?” For a moment, she panicked, wondering if Jaime was having second thoughts about the two of them, but she reminded herself that it was just Cersei’s catty behavior getting under her skin that was causing her to think such rubbish.

“I was waiting until Valentine’s Day to do this,” he said all of a sudden, reaching into the front pocket of his pants, “but I can’t wait any longer.” In a rush he pulled out something and hid it in his hand a few beats before holding it up for her to see.

“Oh, my God!” she cried out, her hands clasping her mouth shut to mute a scream of joy. There before her was the very thing she’d hoped might come one day but was too afraid to discuss.

“Marry me,” Jaime whispered while holding the huge diamond and platinum ring. “Marry me, Sansa Stark, and make me the happiest man in the entire world.”

“Yes! Yes, of course, I’ll marry you!” 

Grinning uncontrollably, Jaime took her hand and slowly slid the ring on her finger. As she admired the beauty of the engagement ring, he lifted her chin to look at him instead. “I’ve never loved another woman as much I love you, Sansa. _Never_.” 

“Oh, Jaime . . .” In a flash, she grabbed him around the neck, yanking him to her and peppering his face with kisses. He laughed when water was sloshed out of the tub and all over his clothes, but his laughter died down quickly when her tongue swiped across his lips. Sansa whined when his hand wrapped inside her messy updo and pulled her even closer, angling his head and dancing his tongue with hers. Time and space ground to a hazy blur while they kissed one another, and before too long, all she could think about was how much she loved him and wanted him and couldn’t imagine her life without him.

 _Fuck Cersei,_ she told herself when his hand wandered to a breast, tweaking her nipple until her whole body ached for him. _Fuck her and all her bullshit. Jaime is mine. He’s mine . . . he’s mine . . ._

Trying to give as good as she got, she wriggled in the water, hoping to rise to her knees and pull him into the tub with her. Unable to get a foothold, however, she instead slid along the bottom of the tub, which wound up breaking their kiss.

“Get in this tub right now,” she demanded, her voice all low and throaty from want.

“As my lady commands,” Jaime replied, smirking at her while rising to his full height and shirking both his drenched shirt and trousers. “I’m already wet.”

“Not as wet as me.”

Her dirty comment pulled a growl from her lover just like she hoped it might, and faster than she could blink, his underwear hit the tile. She did not refrain from looking him up and down, drinking in the sight of his thick cock already hard and ready for her. Giving him room to join her, she scooted back to one end of the tub, and with great care, he eased himself in and slipped his long legs around hers. Instantly, she clambered onto his lap, holding onto his shoulders for leverage. She parted her legs, taking him into her hand, and with eyes locked on his, she slowly slipped him inside her, thrilled at the way his eyes darkened with each and every inch she absorbed.

“You’re so beautiful . . . an absolute goddess . . .” he rasped once he was fully seated inside her and she began to grind against him, rocking back and forth and swirling her hips.

She gnawed her lip while she rode him, relishing the way she hypnotized him with her swaying breasts. It didn’t take long before he dove in like a starving man, nuzzling and suckling at her flesh, each lick and nibble sending jolts of pleasure everywhere through her body all at once. Soon their moans and grunts were echoing off the bathroom walls as they made love, and when Sansa moved such that he hit a spot deep inside her, she gasped.

“Fuck . . .” he growled, clenching her ass with both hands, “I’m not going to last long if you keep that up.”

“I don’t care,” she said in a flurry of lust. “I want you so badly. I need you, Jaime. I need you . . .” She lost her ability to speak when one of his hands found its way to the little bud between her folds, her eyes all but rolling backward when that thumb of his expertly caressed small circles around it.

All her anger at his ex and all her passion for him clashed together in that moment. With her peak bubbling to the surface, she no longer cared about Cersei and what she might say or do. She didn’t matter. She never did.

Jaime loved _her_ , not his ex. He wanted _her_ , not his ex. And though she didn’t need a ring to prove it, he was _hers_ both now and forever and ever, amen.

“Jaime!” she gasped when he sped up his efforts. “Oh, God . . . oh, God . . .”

“Come for me, baby,” he said hoarsely. “Let me see you come.”

Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids when she orgasmed, her mouth frozen in an o-shape and her entire body shuddering from the intensity. Slumping against his bare chest, she kissed his neck, making a trail upward to his chin and then to his cheeks while he continued thrusting inside of her.

“Your turn, lover,” she whispered in his ear, biting down on his earlobe. “Make me yours.”

“Ungh, Sansa . . .” he whined and gave a few more thrusts and then he was there, stilling inside her and filling her with his release. She never stopped kissing him while he softened, desperate to be as close to him as possible. She smiled at him when his head fell backward and rested on the edge of tub, giggling the whole time. Unable to speak just yet, he grinned in return, and barely cracked open one eye.

“I love you,” she said as she kissed the tip of his nose.

“I love you, too,” he barely croaked. His complete satiety pleased her immensely. 

“Do you think it’s midnight by now?” she asked as her eyes focused on the shiny, sparkly ring perched on her finger.

“Probably.”

“Sorry I made you miss the ball drop.”

He snorted in amusement. “From where I’m sitting, I’d say the ball dropped just fine.”

Jaime’s jest caught her off guard, and when she snorted, together they laughed and laughed while snuggled against one another, neither one caring at all about the messy, wet floor or the rapidly cooling water in which they remained.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work was inspired by both the painting of the same name by Edgar Degas as well as a photo of Nikolaj Coster-Waldau that I saw online. Once again, I hope you will agree that my love of art and my love of Nikolaj meshed together nicely in this tale!
> 
> [ **Nikolaj getting dressed.** ](https://www.esquireme.com/public/styles/full_img/public/images/2016/05/12/NCW2.jpg?itok=sO4HnQHH)


End file.
